


Firsts

by mae428



Series: Follow Me [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: Set in the "Somewhere on Twitter" verse -- a series of 'first times' in Elio and Oliver's relationship!





	1. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next part will be a series of "firsts" in E&O's relationship. I've already got a pretty good list of firsts, but if you have any you'd like to see, let me know!!

“You better behave.”

Jackson looks up at Oliver and cocks his head to the side.    


“Yes, I’m talking to you.” He looks at himself in the mirror again. His fly is zipped, his shirt is blessedly devoid of dog hair, his hair is combed. He looks good, there’s no denying. He looks back down at Jackson who is sitting at his feet, waiting patiently for Oliver to clip on his leash. “Don’t go insane and jump all over him, ok? Just be...normal.”

Jackson whines again and Oliver laughs, scratching behind his ears before grabbing his phone, wallet, and sunglasses. He clips on Jackson’s leash and they’re out the door, headed in the direction of Toby’s Estate.

**~*~**

Elio smooths his shirt then goes into the bathroom to check his hair and make sure there’s enough product in it.

"Where are you going?” Jason asks from his spot on the couch. They’ve been roommates since their freshman year at NYU and Elio knows there’s no use in lying; Jason can see right through him. 

“A date,” Elio emerges from the bathroom, happy with the way he looks. "Or...I think it's a date."

“Shit!” Jason sits upright but it looks like he quickly regrets that. 

Elio sniggers. “Still hungover?”

“Fuck. those shots fucked me  _ up _ last night.” Jason lays back down and puts a pillow over his eyes. “So who is he? Another guy from Tinder?”

“No, actually. I met him on Twitter.”

“Hm. I guess that’s the millennial version of meeting in a bar. Where are you going?”

“For coffee. This place Toby’s near his apartment. And he’s bringing his dog.”

“Damn, get it, Perlman.”

“Fuck off.” Elio slips his phone into his pocket and perches his sunglasses on top of his head. “I’ll see you later. I left Advil on the counter.”

“Thanks, bro. You’re a real one!”

Elio whistles as he walks, some piece he’d been transcribing earlier in the week. He tries to calm his nerves, concentrating on the song instead of the constant swoop in the pit of his stomach. Dating in New York sucks, and Elio is so sick of going on date after date only to find out the guy is a creep or, worse, only to be ghosted. He doesn’t really get it. He’s a good catch (or at least he thinks he is). 

The truth is, though, Elio has been missing home. And that definitely seeps in when he goes on dates. He just can’t help but talk about Italy - the art and the food and his friends and his family - and every guy he’s ever gone on a date with has seemed to be endlessly bored by Elio’s prattling. He can’t help it though. His family is thousands of miles away. His best friend is across the country. The only thing keeping him sane is his school work and even that gets his head all jumbled. He’s passionate about too many things and, as his advisor is always reminding him, he needs to start narrowing down his interests in order to carve out his career path.

Elio’s wandering thoughts carry him all the way to the coffee shop. He spots it, and therefore Oliver, a block away. He’s leaning against the facade, looking down at his phone. In his other hand, he holds a leash. Elio follows the line of the dark leather before landing on possibly the cutest dog ever - even cuter than the pictures, and those were pretty fucking cute. He crosses the street at the next light and approaches with a smile.

“Hey, Oliver?”

Oliver’s head snaps up and he smiles himself when he spots Elio. “Hey, yeah. Elio, I’m guessing.”

“That’s me!” They shake hands and Elio takes note of how strong Oliver’s grip is. He also takes note of the perfectly combed hair, the chiseled jaw, the toned muscles, the tanned skin, the sense of style, and yeah - Elio is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. “And this must be Jackson!”   
  
As Elio kneels down to pet Jackson, who eagerly accepts scratches and kisses, Oliver assesses. The boy is skinny with this mop of dark curls that he’s just aching to sink his fingers into. His skin is like porcelain but just barely browned by the sun. And Oliver is head over heels in an instant. And so is Jackson if the massive licks Elio is getting are any indication.

“So,” Elio says, breaking the only slightly awkward silence as he stands. “Coffee?”

“Coffee.” Oliver ties Jackson’s leash to a post just outside before they head in, both pushing their sunglasses up on top of their heads. “What’ll it be?” Oliver asks, turning to face Elio. Just when he thought Elio couldn’t get any more gorgeous, he’s met with the most shockingly beautiful eyes. Elio purses his lips, his sinfully plush and pinked lips, and Oliver has to dig his nails into his palm to keep from saying something stupid about how pretty Elio is.

“Cold brew with almond milk, please.” 

“Cold brew with al-”

“But not because I’m dairy free!” Elio blushes at his interjection and shoves his hands into his pockets. “I just like the taste of almond milk in my coffee. I know how annoying people can get with all of this dairy-gluten-meat-free stuff.”

“Got it,” Oliver chuckles, pulling out his wallet. “Large cold brew with almond milk and an iced latte with whole, please.”

“Oh, here,” Elio makes to pull out his own wallet but Oliver shakes his head. “No, no. I asked you to come here so I’m treating.”

Elio’s blush deepens but he doesn’t argue, just takes the coffee once it’s ready.

“To the park?” Oliver asks as he unties Jackson’s leash. “I’ve got Jackson’s favorite toys in my bag so we can play fetch with him.”

“Yes, Please.” Elio laughs when Jackson tries to jump up for a sip of Oliver’s coffee.

“Sorry, he’s kind of a handful sometimes.”

“That’s alright! I think he’s great.”

“You wanna walk him?” Oliver rarely lets other people walk his dog. He and Jackson have a special bond and he’s slightly possessive. 

“Really?”

Oliver just hands Elio the leash in response. And  _ damn _ is he glad he did so, because Elio’s got this megawatt smile as Jackson trots next to him, staring up at Elio with a look of complete adoration. They talk about the coffee and the weather on their five-minute walk to the park, Oliver slowly getting used to having this gorgeous guy walking next to him. Oliver attempts small talk, his brain short-circuiting a bit, still unable to get over how absolutely gorgeous Elio is.

_Fuck_ , Elio thinks as they walk, listening as Oliver says something about the heat index,  _is he gonna be shy and awkward? Am I the shy and awkward one? Is this just going to be one huge disaster like every other damn date?_

Once they find a good spot for lounging, they spread out the blanket Oliver brought along and plop down. Jackson sniffs around a little before sitting down as well, right in front of Elio and ready for pets. Elio laughs and indulges, sinking his fingers into soft fur.

“So tell me more about the classes you teach. You’ve piqued my interest and I need to know more.”

“Well, I teach an intro level, Introduction to Sexuality Studies, mostly freshmen and sophomores. We work through the relations between the history of sexuality and the politics of gender. It also provides an introduction to the interdisciplinary examination of human sexual and erotic desires, orientations, and identities. How desires are constructed, how they vary and remain the same throughout time, how they interact with social and cultural phenomena.” He glances over at Eiio who is watching with rapt attention. “Sorry, I went into professor mode.”

“No, no. That’s super cool. Is that all you teach?”

“I also teach a Gender & Philosophy course, which is for upperclassmen. Mostly exploring if there’s a “normal” way of being queer. There’s a lot of historical and contemporary texts, art, lectures. I like that one quite a bit. My students are always brilliant.”

“Damn.” Jackson grows a little restless and so Oliver hands Elio one of Jackson’s favorite tennis balls. The handoff is easy - like they’ve been doing this their whole lives - and Elio tosses the ball. Jackson sprints after it and plays alone for a few minutes before bringing the ball back.

“He isn’t the best at fetch,” Oliver admits, rolling his eyes as Jackson lopes back over.

“No matter. He’s fucking adorable.”

They talk more about Oliver’s classes. And then about Elio’s classes. They talk about books and movies and music and just about everything, until Jackson is passed out in a heap on the blanket.

“I should go,” Oliver says finally, four hours later. “I’ve got plans with a friend from work later.” 

“Oh shit.” Elio shakes his head and jumps up. “I didn’t realize how late it was, I am  _ so _ sorry.”

“Please, don’t apologize.” They fold up the blanket and pack up Jackson's toys. “I really enjoyed today. Can I walk you back to your dorm?

“Oh, you really don’t have to. I’m only, like, five minutes from here and besides, it’s in the opposite direction from your place.” 

“I think Jackson wants to walk you back,” Oliver says, nodding at the dog. He’s sitting directly at Elio’s feet, looking up at him like he’s the best thing to ever walk the Earth. 

Elio laughs and pats Jackson’s head. “Alright,” he says, clipping on Jackson’s leash. “But only for Jackson.”

They stroll back to Elio’s apartment, and Oliver may or may not slow his pace just to lengthen his time with Elio. If Elio notices, he doesn’t say anything about it, just keeps pace next to Oliver, Jackson trotting along between them.

“This is me,” Elio says, stopping in front of his building.

So, uh, I had a really nice time.” Oliver takes the leash when Elio hands it over.

“Yeah, me too.” For just a brief second, Elio thinks maybe Oliver will lean in, kiss him, and he finds himself leaning in too, tilting his head up -

And then Oliver’s arms are around him in a strong hug and  _ okay _ , that’s the second best outcome here. Elio hugs him back and hopes Oliver doesn’t notice the flush on his cheeks when he pulls back.

“Thanks for a great afternoon.”

“See you soon?” Elio asks, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

“Soon,” Oliver confirms. With that, Oliver is heading back down the sidewalk and Elio is letting himself up in the building.

He sprints up all seven flights of stairs and bursts into the apartment, grinning from ear to ear. Jason is still on the couch, now with an ice pack on his head and a glass of water on the table.

“How was the date?” he mumbles, clearly still hungover.

“It was good. Really good. He’s - He’s amazing.”

“I need details, but later. When I’m not dying.”

“Yep, later.” Elio whips out his phone, immediately texting Marzia, eager to gush about his new crush.

**~*~**

“So what do you think?” Oliver asks Jackson once they’re finally home. They’re both on the couch, AC blasting. “Did you like him?”

Jackson yips and shimmies closer so that he can put his head on Oliver’s lap. Oliver chuckles and pats Jackson’s head.

“Yeah, he’s cute isn’t he?” Jackson pushes his head up into Oliver’s hand and Oliver gets the memo -  _ More petting, please. _ “Should I ask him out again?” His phone dings, but Oliver ignores it. “Fuck, did he think I’m boring? Oh god, I’m just a boring old man, aren’t I?”

Jackson barks excitedly and Oliver rolls his eyes. He’s about to berate his dog, remind him that he’s supposed to be man’s best friend, when his phone pings  _ again _ . He huffs and pulls it out of his pocket. “Fucking Adam,” Oliver sighs as he unlocks his phone. “Well, guess I could tell Adam about Elio.” He glares down at Jackson. “Maybe  _ he _ can give me an unbiased opinion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite loving this lol. It feels weird actually writing them and having no social posts/texts. But more shall come because unlike the other fics im work on, this one doesn't have any conflict yet and it's a nice distraction from real life!!
> 
> Anyways, live for comments, kudos, ideas, criticisms, etc.! <3


	2. First Kiss

“Oliver,” Elio gushes as Oliver begins to take their dinner out of his bag. They’re sprawled on Oliver’s blanket in Bryant Park, waiting for the start of the movie. They've staked out a perfect spot and Elio is glad that they arrived so early, especially since that gets him more time with Oliver. They're in that stage if the relationship - where everything makes him giddy. Every accidental touch, every slight flirtation causes his stomach to swoop. “This looks  _ incredible _ .”

“I hope it’s all okay,” Oliver says as he dolls out their servings of curried chicken salad and watermelon and feta salad. “And I’ve got some meat and cheese to pick on during the movie. Oh, and dessert.” He blushes and glances up at Elio. “Sorry if you don’t like any of this stuff.”

“No, no this is perfect. I’m not picky at all.” 

Oliver glances over his shoulder before opening up an indistinguishable bottle and filling two glasses with perfectly chilled white wine. “You won’t believe how much I can fit in here,” Oliver says as he passes Elio a glass.

“Sneaky bastard.” Elio’s voice is light and teasing, and he loves how easy it is to fall into this with Oliver. “So what makes this your favorite movie?”

“Hm, well, it takes place in New York, which I love.” Oliver quietly watches as Elio takes his first bite of chicken salad. “Is it okay?”

“Fuck, okay? This is amazing, Oliver. And you need to send me the recipe.”

“It’s pretty easy, actually. Makes for a good quick lunch.”

“Anyway, what else?”

“Well, I don’t want to ruin it for you -”

“Let me guess, Harry and Sally get together?”

“I’m not telling!” Oliver singsongs, making Elio laugh. “It’s just...really fucking good. You’ll see.” 

They chat until the movie starts - mostly about Italy and Elio’s classes, which Elio is thankful for. Oliver doesn’t seem bored or put off by Elio’s blabbering about growing up in Italy. In fact, he seems genuinely interested in it all, asking questions and encouraging Elio to tell him more about his hometown. 

They quiet down once the movie starts and Elio’s breath stutters when Oliver’s arm brushes his. They sit close, close enough that their arms brush on more than one occasion, causing the hair on the back of Elio’s neck to stand at attention. Finally,  _ finally finally finally _ , halfway through the movie, Oliver takes Elio’s hand and ever so gently laces their fingers together. Elio goes stock still for a moment, and Oliver wonders if he’s made a huge mistake. But then Elio relaxes again, closing his own fingers around Oliver’s hand. He likes the weight of Oliver’s hand in his - thick fingers between his own, the hair on Oliver’s knuckles tickling the pads of his fingers. They whisper throughout the movie and laugh together at the jokes. And if Oliver gets a little teary-eyed at the end, well he wipes his tears away quickly and Elio doesn’t say anything, just smiles to himself.

“Let me walk you home,” Oliver offers once they finally emerge from the muggy subway. They talked excitedly about the movie the entire way home from Bryant Park, the wine loosening both of their tongues and allowing Oliver to let go of his last bit of stiffness. They’ve been holding hands the entire time, walking so close that they’re pressed together from shoulder to fingertip. 

“Oh, you really don’t have to,” Elio starts, although he’s desperate for more time with Oliver. 

“I know I don’t  _ have to _ but I  _ want to _ .” 

They walk quietly back to Elio’s building, just listening to the world around them, swinging their arms between them, fingers still linked together. Elio thinks he could get used to this, very used to this, and almost tilts his head to rest it on Oliver’s shoulder as they walk. But the walk to his apartment is shorter than he remembers, and just as he’s about to tip his head to the side, they’re at his building.

“This is me,” Elio says with the ghost of a laugh. They turn to face each other, just their pointer fingers hooked together. “Thanks for a great night.”

Oliver, without responding, leans forward and pecks Elio’s lips. They’re warm and soft and even from just a soft brush, Oliver is already desperate for more. He pulls back, cheeks bright pink at his slight outbursts. “Was - I’m so sorry, was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Elio breathes, head still tipped up, a bit stunned. Oliver’s lips were soft, but there was just the slightest scrape of stubble against his chin and he needs  _ more more more _ .

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes, please.”

Oliver sighs and leans forward again, capturing Elio’s lips in an instant. It starts off slow and soft and it’s everything Elio imagined a first (well, technically second) kiss to be. Oliver lets go of Elio’s finger but quickly wraps a hand around his slim waist, tugging him close. Elio lets out a soft squeak, a perfect opportunity for Oliver to lick over Elio’s bottom lip and deepen the kiss.

It takes a second (well, more than a second) for Elio to kick into action. He’s dizzy from the wine, but mostly from Oliver’s lips moving against his, but once his lips and brain are finally in sync, he reaches up and cards his fingers through Oliver’s hair. He’s been desperate to do just that since they met, and the strands are as soft as he expected. He tugs a bit at a chunk of hair at the crown of Oliver’s head, loving the way it feels between his fingers. Before he knows it, Elio is backed up against the wall, the brick biting into his shoulders. 

Oliver can’t help it - the way Elio is pulling at his hair, the soft sounds he’s making, the way he moves his lips against Oliver’s - he takes a few steps forward, effectively trapping Elio between himself and the façade of the building. It’s like they’re in their own little world, wrapped up in their own little slice of New York pavement. They kiss and kiss and  _ kiss and kiss _ until neither of them can breathe, until Oliver has to pull back out of necessity. Elio lets his head thunk back against the brick and Oliver’s kissed-red lips stretch into the most gorgeous smile.

“I-I should go check on Jackson.”

“I had - This was -” Elio is at a loss for words. His world is still spinning and he brings a hand to his lips, trailing his fingers over them. They’re tingly and a bit raw from Oliver’s stubble, but he loves it, is already addicted to the feeling.

“Yeah, it was.” Oliver kisses Elio’s cheek before stepping back. “See you soon?” 

Elio is still against the wall, breathing hard. He takes a few seconds to compose himself before pushing off the wall and fishing around in his pocket for his keys.

“Soon. For sure. Definitely.” Oliver laughs at Elio’s response, and Elio wishes he could record that, listen to it on a loop for the rest of his life. 

Oliver stands guard as Elio lets himself into the building, making sure the kid gets in okay. Elio gives him one last look over his shoulder and waves before sprinting up the steps. Oliver stays until he’s out of sight, then stays another minute or so, heart still thudding from their first kiss. He glances down at his watch. _Their first_ _thirty minute makeout_ , his mind supplies. He grins and shakes his head, spinning on his heel and heading in the direction of home, eager to tell Jackson all about his night out.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44369537541/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticisms, ideas are always welcome!
> 
> [Johnny Cash - What Do I Care](https://youtu.be/JtJ4-sWS5Us)
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	3. First Invitation Upstairs

Elio has honestly lost track of how many dates they’ve been on.

 _You’re lying to yourself, Perlman_ , he thinks as he and Oliver wait for the check at a nearby pizza joint. _You replay every single one of your dates over and over before you fall asleep._

“Honestly,” Oliver says, breaking their comfortable silence, “I can’t believe we haven’t met before this. I come here all the fucking time.”

“Same, honestly.” Elio _adores_ Keste, and it ends up Oliver does too, so it’s a natural pick for a casual night out together.

Oliver has taken to walking Elio back to his apartment after every date, and tonight is no exception. They walk hand in hand, Elio lamenting about his final exams.

“They’re almost over, thank God,” he sighs as they approach his building. “Just one more and I’m blessedly free for summer.”

“You’re lucky,” Oliver cuts in, bumping his shoulder against Elio’s. “After my students finish, I _still_ have exams to grade.”

Elio wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, yeah. That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“It can be, when it’s clear that the student enjoyed my class and actually attended my lectures and read the source materials. But yeah, it can be a drag.”

They stop outside of Elio’s door and Oliver leans down for a kiss. Elio sighs happily, easily wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck. Ever since their wild night of sexting, the physical intimacy between them is easy, as if they’ve been sharing kisses and holding hands their entire lives. Oliver pulls back, but Elio chases his lips, causing them both to laugh.

“Hey,” Elio breathes, their good meal and glass of wine in combination with Oliver’s arms wrapped around him makes him feel warm and fuzzy. “Would you uhm...Do you wanna come up? My roommate is out tonight, for two weeks actually. He finished exams and went home to Japan to visit family.” He’s rambling, he knows that, but he just invited Oliver up to his apartment. It’s a big fucking deal and Elio’s heart is beating so hard he’s sure Oliver can hear it.

“I’d love to,” Oliver says in a rush against Elio’s lips. He kisses him again, a kiss filled with the promise of more, before pulling away and steering Elio towards the front door of the building.

Elio breaks out into a fit of giggles as he lets them in and then looks over his shoulder at Oliver. “Race ya.” Without further warning, Elio takes off up the stairs, leaving Oliver behind.

“Hey!” Oliver calls, shocked for a moment before starting in after Elio, pumping his legs hard as he ascends. “I don’t even know what floor you’re on!”

Elio’s laugh rings out, echoing in the stairwell as they chase one another. Oliver is so close, just five steps behind. Elio leaps up the final two steps and comes to a quick stop at a door. He inserts the key in the lock and turns it just as Oliver catches up. Elio doesn’t open the door right away, just turns around to face Oliver, hand still on the knob.

“You caught me,” he says through panting breaths, grinning from ear to ear. It’s almost summer. School is almost over. He’s got something new happening with a guy he really likes. After _three years_ in the city, Elio feels like things are finally starting to come together.

“Do I get a prize?” Oliver asks. It’s a cheap line, especially with the way he wraps his hand around Elio’s slim waist. But he doesn’t miss the hitch in Elio’s already stuttered breathing.

“What did you have in mind, Cooper?”

Oliver presses a little closer and runs the tip of his nose along the side of Elio’s. “I’d much rather tell you in the privacy of your apartment,” he murmurs, voice low and silky and smooth. He dips his head, pecking kisses along Elio’s neck.

He leans in to kiss again at the base of Elio’s throat, but Elio turns the doorknob and spins into the apartment. He grabs onto the front of Oliver’s shirt, bringing him along, and as soon as the door is shut again, Oliver is pressed up against the other side of the door. Immediately, Elio is pawing at Oliver, he _knows_ he is, trying to climb him like he’s a tree.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Oliver says, gently pushing Elio off of him. “Aren’t you gonna give me a tour?” He’s grinning, teasing, but Elio still pouts.

“This is the living room,” he says, turning away from Oliver but reaching behind him for his hand. Oliver’s fingers easily slide between Elio’s and Elio begins marching through the apartment, gesturing with his free hand. “Kitchen, Jason’s room, bathroom, my room.” He opens the door and pulls Oliver into his bedroom. “And that’s it. That’s the tour.” He turns to face Oliver again, a sly smile playing across his lips.

“So I can claim my prize now?” Oliver takes a few steps forward, crowding Elio back against his lofted bed. Elio has to tip his head back a bit to look up at Oliver.

“You can.” Just as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Oliver’s lips are on Elio’s, practically devouring him in a rough and claiming kiss. Warm hands wrap around his waist and Elio feels so small in Oliver’s grasp. He whimpers and clutches at Oliver’s shirt, which is just about the only thing keeping him upright.

When Oliver pulls back, Elio starts to complain, but then there are deft fingers unbuttoning his jeans. He brought them from Italy, ones that hug him in all the right places, and there are buttons down the front instead of a zipper. With each pop of a button from its corresponding hole, with each gentle brush of Oliver’s knuckles against the fabric of his boxers, Elio feels his cock throb, feels himself getting harder by the second. Once his pants are unbuttoned, Oliver makes quick work of shoving down both his jeans _and_ his boxers, and Elio is left devoid of anything on his bottom half. He cracks open his eyes just in time to watch as Oliver sinks to his knees.

“Have I ever mentioned how beautiful your cock is?” he asks, breath warm against Elio’s tummy. He kisses over it, just under Elio’s navel, and then nuzzles into the hairs at the base of Elio’s cock.

“God, _Oliver_ ,” Elio breathes, letting the name roll off his tongue as he sinks his fingers into Oliver’s hair. He’s so hard, painfully so, and his cock throbs against Oliver’s cheek. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Claim your prize.”

“Good boy.”

“God, Oliv- _Oliver_.”

Oliver braces his hands on Elio’s hips before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He looks up at Elio, who looks completely blissed out. Elio tastes just as good as he looks and smells. Sweet and heady and everything Oliver _craves_. He gives Elio a second to adjust before he starts bobbing his head. He adores the way Elio’s cock sits heavy on his tongue, precum and spit slicking the way. Elio’s fingers flex in Oliver’s hair and they both moan as Oliver pics up the pace.

“Fuck, so good,” Eio breathes, his muscles twitching under his skin. “That-That mouth, _fuck_.” Just a few minutes later and Elio is already at the edge, right there and so close to cumming right down Oliver’s throat. “ ‘m sorry,” he groans, tipping his head back. “ ‘m sorry, I’m gonna -” Elio is crying out just a second later as he comes. He thrusts his hips forward as hard as he can, pelvis pressed right against Oliver’s nose and mouth.

Oliver lets it happen, swallowing around Elio’s cock. He pulls off once Elio is finished and laps the head clean, sucking down every drop of cum until Elio is shaking and close to tears. “Why’d you apologize?” Oliver asks as he stands up, voice a bit hoarse.

“Came so fast,” Elio whispers, totally breathless. He pitches forward and lets his forehead come to rest on Oliver’s shoulder. “Don’t usually cum so fast.”

“That’s alright,” Oliver laughs. He shifts a little and adjusts himself in his pants, his cock hard and insistent against the zipper of his jeans.

“Shit!” Elio snaps up, eyes wide, which makes Oliver laugh.

“What?”

“You didn’t cum yet.”

“Mmh. I didn’t.”

This little sly smile creeps over Elio’s face and Oliver goes weak in the knees. “You wanna fuck my throat?”

“Jesus _Christ_ , kid.” Oliver pushes his forehead against Elio’s and kisses him, hard and fast. “Fuck. Please.”

Elio shimmies down onto the floor, pants still bunched around his ankles as he settles in front of Oliver. He unzips Oliver’s pants as fast as he possibly can and cocks a brow, looking up at Oliver. “Oooh, boxer briefs,” he comments, palming Oliver through the soft black fabric.

“C’mon,” Oliver begs, pushing his hips into Elio’s hand. Elio giggles, straight up giggles, and Oliver nearly cums in his pants. At last, Elio pulls his underwear down, freeing his cock. He hisses, and in just a second, Elio’s pink lips are wrapped around the head of Oliver’s cock. It looks obscene as he sinks Elio sinks his lips down the shaft. Once he gets to the base, cock sheathed entirely down Elio’s throat, he looks up at Oliver and winks - _fucking winks_ \- and that’s about all Oliver can handle.

Oliver threads his fingers through soft curls, winding the hair around his fingers. He begins to move his hips very slow, just gentle rolls against Elio’s mouth. “That feel good?” he purrs, smiling when Elio response with a moan. He keeps pace for a few seconds before pulling out just a bit and then pushing his cock right back into that warm, wet mouth. “Jesus, you’re fucking incredible.” As Oliver gains a bit of speed, Elio hands over the last reins of restraint and totally relaxes his mouth and throat, letting Oliver use him as he pleases. Oliver can’t help but let out a string of curses and moans littered with Elio’s name. The kid is sinful in every way imaginable, especially with those gorgeous sounds and with a bit of spit trailing down his chin.

“You wanna swallow or -” Elio makes this high pitched noise of assent and Oliver’s lips twitch up in a smile. His balls draw up tight, abs twitching as his entire body starts to tingle. His mind goes fuzzy as he thrusts into Elio’s mouth, keeping himself buried down his throat as he finally rolls over the precipice and cums down Elio’s throat. He only pulls back once Elio taps his thigh and he loosens his grip in those perfect black curls, instead pushing sweaty hair off Elio’s forehead.

“Fu-u-uck,” Oliver sighs, a string of saliva still connecting Elio’s lips to his cock. “Get up here.”

Elio is eager to please and he stands up, immediately swept into a deep kiss that slowly winds down to just soft little pecks.

“I oughta go,” Oliver sighs, but he still holds Elio close.

Elio hums and pushes his face into Oliver’s neck, content to just stay in Oliver’s arms for a little. “Alright,” Elio whispers sometime later. He lifts his head, sleepy and warm smile on his face. “I know you gotta go check on Jackson.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon though, right?”

“Of course. Goin’ out with some NYU friends on Friday but I’m free otherwise.”

Oliver smiles and kisses Elio’s forehead. “You get cleaned up and into bed,” Oliver instructs, making sure Elio is propped up against his bed frame before stepping away. He has to bite his lip to not laugh at the sight - Elio standing there with his shoes still on, pants around his ankle, cock limp against his thigh. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

“And you’re fucken’ sexy as hell, you know that?”

Oliver laughs and can’t help but kiss Elio again.

“Text me when you’re home,” Elio requests, grinning up at Oliver as he pulls back.

“I will. Promise. Now get some sleep.”

Elio scrambles to pick up his pants and trails after Oliver to the front door, leaving him with a quick succession of kisses and a promise _soon soon soon_.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43657640014/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43657640094/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44325277792/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW two in one day!!! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. First Time

It’s pouring. Worse than pouring, actually. There’s thunder and lightning and hard pellets of rain and Elio is pouting.

“Aw, c’mon,” Oliver says, nudging Elio’s arm. “So we’re stuck inside. That’s not so bad. We can snuggle and watch movies.”

They’d been officially-official for a week and had plans to go up to the Met that day. But as soon as Oliver arrived at Elio’s apartment to head out from there, the skies opened up and Elio buzzed Oliver in just as the first drops started to fall.

“I know,” Elio sighs, passing Oliver his mug of steaming coffee. Oliver leans in for a quick kiss before they head to the couch. “I wanted to go to that cafe you mentioned.”

“Sabarsky?”

“Yeah.” Oliver sprawls on the couch while Elio shuffles books around on the coffee table to finally reveal the TV remote. Elio easily fits himself against Oliver’s side and flips on the TV, immediately opening Netflix.

“Are we gonna debate about what movie to watch all day?”   
  
“I hope not,” Elio sighs, flicking down to critically acclaimed movies. Oliver wraps his arm around Elio and he smiles, letting his head come to rest on Oliver’s shoulder. 

They end up selecting  _ The King’s Speech _ . They’ve both seen it before, but they both happen to have a bit of a  _ thing _ for Colin Firth. 

“Foot’s asleep,” Elio grumbles a quarter of the way through. He starts wriggling around on the couch and Oliver lifts his arm from Elio’s shoulder.

“You get comfortable and I’ll work around you.”

Elio ends pushing Oliver onto his back and he then settles between Oliver’s legs, his back against Oliver’s chest. “This is good,” he sighs, smiling when Oliver’s strong arms wrap around him. Oliver presses kisses to the top of Elio’s head, and holds him tight for the entire movie. They pick on snacks throughout the morning and early afternoon, turning on  _ Brooklyn 99 _ after the movie is over. 

“Hey,” Oliver coos some time later. They’re still snuggled up on the couch, but Oliver’s hand has slowly made its way under Elio’s shirt, fingers gently moving across smooth skin.

“Hey.” Elio turns his head a bit so that he can look up at Oliver. He’s so effortlessly happy, snuggling on the couch with his boyfriend. His  _ boyfriend _ . His stunning, gorgeous, brilliant, funny, incredible  _ boy _ \- 

And then Oliver is kissing him, so slow and gentle and it makes Elio’s toes curl and stomach swoop and cock twitch. “Oliver,” Elio whines when Oliver pulls away. Their lips are still just a hairsbreadth apart and Elio can feel Oliver’s lips twitch into a smile.

“Would you like to move this into the bedroom?” Oliver purrs, voice all low and soft. 

“Yes, please.”

Oliver kisses Elio quickly again before gently pushing Elio up off the couch. They lace their fingers together and Elio pads behind Oliver to his bedroom, a flush already high on his cheeks. He’s glad Jason isn’t home and, honestly, he’s glad for the rain keeping them cooped up inside all day.

“Haven’t gotten into a lofted bed in ages,” Oliver groans as he pushes himself up onto Elio’s bed. It’s lofted only a few feet off the ground, but Oliver makes a big show of it.

Elio just rolls his eyes and hops up onto the bed, clambering into Oliver’s lap. “ ‘m happy it’s raining,” Elio sighs as Oliver rucks up his shirt, large hands coming to wrap around Elio’s slim waist.

“Oh?”

“Mmh. Couldn't do this at the Met, could we?” he teases, rolling his hips down against Oliver’s.

“Fuck, Elio.”

“I meant what I said last week,” Elio breathes, suddenly feeling very confident. “Y’know. About you fucking me.”

Oliver hisses and squeezes Elio’s sides. He very nearly cums right then and there, just from Elio whispering absolute filth against his lips. “Have you ever - Before?”

“No.” Elio shakes his head, curls flopping. “I’ve only ever fingered myself a little. Never got that far with other boyfriends.”

“I’ll be your first?”

“You’ll be my first.”

“We can wait, Elio,” Oliver says, pulling back a little to assess. He doesn’t want to pressure Elio at all. They’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks and actually made it official only a week ago. 

“I don’t wanna wait,” Elio says immediately, not letting even a second pass after Oliver’s offer. “I want you. I  _ need _ you, Oliver.” He grips Oliver’s shirt, fingers going white. He’s desperate and needy and so ready for this next step. “I have condoms and lube in the drawer on the windowsill.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, cowboy.” Oliver’s voice is soft and teasing and he drops his hands to Elio’s thighs. “We’re gonna take it easy.” Oliver starts rubbing up and down Elio’s thighs, which are tensed at first. He slowly starts to relax under Oliver’s hands, and as soon as he does, Oliver rucks up Elio’s shirt. “Off and off and off and off.”

Elio giggles as Oliver drags his lips and scrapes his stubbly chin over his tummy and chest. He cards his fingers through Oliver’s hair and inhales sharply as Oliver laps at his nipple and then kisses over to the other one.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, Oliver. Yes, yes, ye-ah,  _ fuck _ .” Elio pushes his hips into Oliver’s hands, which are large and warm and soft against his skin.

“Do you have any idea how happy I am we got together?” Oliver murmurs. Elio is about to answer, he’s flipped onto his back, Oliver hovering over him. Just as soon as Elio makes himself comfortable on the pillows, he sucks his sweatpants and Oliver raises a brow. “Commando?”

“What?” Elio scoffs, running a hand up his bare chest. “I’m in my own home.” He kicks off his sweats the rest of the way and just lays there in all of his naked glory.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Oliver strips out of his own shirt and pants and, as soon as he drapes himself back over Elio, they’re both pressing into each other, seeking out the warmth of each other’s bodies as the rain beats against the window. 

They kiss like that for a while, Oliver waiting until Elio is completely relaxed underneath him before he reaches for the lube. It’s exactly where Elio said it was - in a drawer on the windowsill next to a box of condoms and a spare phone charger. Oliver leaves the condoms, for now, not wanting to rush this.

“So you said you’ve fingered yourself before,” he says, sitting back on his heels and uncapping the lube.

Elio spreads his legs further and nods. He’s breathless already, just from the thought of Oliver inside of him. “Yeah. Just two.”

“That’s perfect, babe. Stay just like that.” Oliver drizzles lube over his fingers, warming it up a bit before pressing one finger between Elio’s cheeks. “You ready?”

Elio plants his feet on the bed and tips his hips up just a little. “Please.”

Oliver presses the first finger in slowly, loving the way Elio’s tight heat clings to the digit. “How’s that feel?”

Elio wrinkles his nose as he concentrates on the feeling of Oliver’s finger inside of him. “It feels good,” he finally decides. He smiles up at Oliver, adoring how concerned and attentive he is. “Really good.”   


Oliver takes that as his cue to move, and as soon as Elio is whimpering and begging for more, he pushes a second finger in, fitting his middle finger next to his index. “And how’s that?”

Elio’s breath hitches at the stretch. Oliver’s fingers are bigger than his, but it still doesn’t feel bad, not in the slightest. He tells Oliver at much, but still Oliver takes his time, letting Elio get used to the sensation before slowly moving his fingers. He works them a bit deeper, seeking out Elio’s prostate and brushing the pads of his fingers over it once he does so.

“Oliver,” Elio sighs, his stomach swooping as Oliver works at this one spot inside of him, fingers elegantly curved. “Is that -”

“Yep.”

Elio breathes a soft laugh and spreads his legs a little wider. “Al-Always read about it as a-an immediate reaction but it’s -” He cuts himself off with a lewd moan as Oliver moves his fingers. He can’t describe it. It’s as if Oliver is slowly but steadily coaxing all of the pleasure out of Elio, the increased stimulation creating this warmth blooming from the pit of his stomach. “Oh, Oliver. Oliver,  _ please _ .” He’s leaking steadily at this point, a pool of precum glossy and translucent over his belly. His cock is hard and red and it throbs each time Oliver brushes his fingers over Elio’s prostate.

“You sure?” Oliver asks, scissoring his fingers for good measure.

“Positive.” Elio opens his eyes and looks up at Oliver, trying hard to show that there is absolutely no doubt in his mind. “Now, Oliver.”

Oliver nods and withdraws his fingers, eliciting a disappointed little whimper from Elio. “Patience,” Oliver scolds, but it’s teasing.” He kisses Elio quick before leaning over to grab a condom. He tears it open with his teeth, fingers too slippery with lube to deal with the tiny foil packet. Elio watches closely as Oliver rolls the rubber down his shaft, taking in every single detail. He wants to commit this all to memory, have it in his mind for the rest of his life. 

Oliver pours more lube into the palm of his hand and uses it to slick up his cock before settling back down over Elio. He uses one arm to brace himself, the other holding the base of his cock. Elio turns his head on the pillow, eyes trailing over blue veins under tanned skin.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes, unable to resist. He leans forward and nips along Oliver’s inner forearm before licking up, tasting the salt of his skin and feeling the coarseness of his hair. When Elio gets up to the inside of Oliver’s elbow, he nips and then kisses the delicate skin before settling back down on the pillows. Oliver just watches the whole thing happen, cock throbbing in his hand.

And yeah, he can’t wait a single second longer.

Oliver positions himself and Elio wraps his legs around Oliver’s hips just as he presses the tip against Elio’s hole. “Deep breaths,” Oliver reminds as he starts to push in. The tightness is almost unbearable and Oliver squeezes his eyes shut as he slides just the head into Elio.

“Oh…” The feeling is new to Elio, different than Oliver’s fingers moving dexterously inside him. Oliver’s cock is hot and hard and warm and  _ big _ and Elio reaches down between them.

“You okay?” Oliver asks quickly when he feels Elio’s fingers fluttering down around his hole.

“Good. It’s good, Oliver. Wanna feel you.” He looks up at Oliver, ghost of a smile on his lips. “More.”

Oliver obliges and pushes his hips forward. Elio keeps his pointer and middle fingers pressed against himself on either side of Oliver’s cock, feeling as every last inch presses inside of him. Once Oliver is fully buried in Elio, they both just take a second, foreheads and noses pressed together, breathing against each other’s mouths. 

“Babe -”

“Elio -”

They both laugh and Oliver kisses Elio, quick pecks of his lips over Elio’s cheeks.

“ ‘m ready,” Elio finally says, bringing his hands up to Oliver’s hair. “You can move.”

“Oh, fuck,” Oliver breathes, relieved. “Thank you.”

Elio giggles, but it soon turns into a groan as Oliver begins rolling his hips, just subtle little movements at first before he pulls out just a bit before pushing his hips forward again.

“Still good?” Oliver asks, now thrusting with more of a steady rhythm.

“Really fucking good.” And it is. It’s unbelievably good. Oliver’s cock stretches him in the best way, filling him and grazing every perfect spot. Elio drops a hand between them, stroking over his cock. 

“Can’t believe,” Oliver starts. He laughs and shakes his head as he comes up onto his knees. He grabs Elio’s hips, loving the way they fit perfectly into his hands, and gets back to his rhythm. “Can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“Finally,” Elio sighs as he strokes himself in time with Oliver. “Wanted you since we first started talking.”

It’s those words that throw Oliver over the edge. The knowledge that Elio has been so desperate for him, so ready for him even just from texting has him thrusting in deep and cumming hard. It takes him a bit by surprise, and Oliver’s head is spinning so much he’s almost sick. 

“Please don’t pull out,” Elio begs, his free hand wrapping around Oliver’s thigh.

“Won’t, I won’t.” Oliver takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again only to find Elio with his head tossed back, hand flying over his cock. Elio cums just a second later, spilling hot and white over his tummy and chest. Oliver is saying something, something soft and sweet, but Elio is far too gone.

Next thing he knows, he’s on his side, Oliver cuddled up behind him. “You back with me?” Oliver asks as Elio groans and shifts.

“Fuck. Did I pass out?”

Oliver laughs and kisses over the back of Elio’s neck. “No. Just blissed out. Kept mumbling about how much you love my cock."

“You know, I can't even tell if you're joking honestly. I do fucking _love_ your cock." Elio hums as he settles down in Oliver's arms. "You’re beautiful when you cum.”

“So are you.”

They’re quiet again and Elio closes his eyes as he snuggles back against Oliver. 

“Was it okay?” Oliver asks a few minutes later, and Elio doesn’t miss the nervousness seeping into his voice.

Elio rolls onto his other side so that he can face Oliver. He smiles, loving the way Oliver gets all sleepy-eyed after sex. “It was everything I wanted my first time to be and more.” His ass is a little sore, sure, but it’s good.  _ More _ than good. It’s a reminder of what they’ve done, of how good they made each other feel.

They spend some more time snuggling. That is, until, Oliver’s alarm goes off. He groans and kisses Elio’s forehead. “I need to get home,” he whispers, wishing he could stay longer.

“Stay. Just a little longer.” Elio almost -  _ almost _ \- asks him to stay the night, but bites his tongue. They just passed one milestone in their relationship. Elio doesn’t want to ruin it with cloying clinginess.

“Jackson.”

“Right.” Elio cranes his neck to look out the window. “I’ve got a bunch of umbrellas in the closet near the door.”

“I’ll text you when I’m home.” Oliver rolls out of bed and dresses as Elio drifts a bit, face smooshed into the pillow.

Once dressed and ready to go, Oliver kisses Elio’s forehead and brushes his curls back. “See you soon,” he whispers, not sure if Elio is out cold or not.

“Later,” Elio mumbles back, just on the edge of sleep. “ ‘s gonna suck when Jason is back.”

“Then you can just come over my place,” Oliver says easily. “And then I won’t have to rush home to walk or feed Jackson because you’ll be there to do it for me.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Elio pushes up onto an elbow, all smiles, and Oliver’s breath stutters.

He traces the faint lines on Elio’s cheek from the sheets, already so enamored with this perfect boy.  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44341510502/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked iiiiiiiit :)


	5. First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's POV!

The boy from the park has been coming over for visits a lot more lately. I like his name, and I like the way my human says it. _Elio_. It reminds me of the way the little white terrier at the dog run talks to me.

I like to give the boy lots of kisses. He tastes sweet and different than my human. He also has a pretty laugh, and it makes me very happy when I hear it. The fur on the top of his head is very curly like the poodle I know from outside the coffee shop. Elio’s fur flops around a lot and I like to nip at the strands sometimes! The boy smells good, like the sweet pretty things in the grass at the park. I always want to sniff and play in the pretty things, but my human always says no.

My human is _awesome_. He gives me lots of pets and belly rubs and sometimes lets me sleep in bed with him. And he gives me lots of treats, especially after we go out for long runs together.

Oliver, my human, has been taking me out a lot with Elio. We like to go to the park and for long walks. Elio plays with me a lot, which I like. He has been teaching me a new game where I bring the ball _back_ to him and he throws it _again_! Elio also holds my leash while we walk. I have told my human that I can hold it myself in my mouth, but he always holds it. I have decided that my human, the boy, and I are the only ones who can hold my leash. The boy is also very good at petting, which I like. He is especially good at rubbing my belly.

But my human also leaves a lot more now that he has been spending time with the boy. I do not know where he goes, because he will leave me at home with my toys. That is very fun, though, because I like to hide them around the house for my human to find later so that he will play with me. But when my human comes home, he is always very happy and he likes to talk. Whenever he talks to me lately, he is always saying the boy’s name. “Elio, Elio, Elio, Elio.” I do not mind. I put my head on his lap and listen because I like the way Oliver says the boy’s name.

So, the boy has been coming over a lot. He leaves after a little while, but one day he stays longer and longer, until it goes from the Light Time to the Dark Time.

We went out during the Light Time. We went to get a cold drink and then we went to the park and then they left me outside for a little. Whenever my human leaves me outside, he ties my leash to a post. I tell him he does not have to, because I would  _never_ leave him. Today it was okay because I made a new friend. He is a bulldog and he is nice. After my human and the boy came back, we went for food. My human gave me some tacos under the table. They were very good!

When we get back home, the boy and my human snuggle with me on the couch. We watch other humans on the Wall of Lights, but they are not _real_ humans, because I cannot give them kisses. I tried to once, but Oliver yelled at me for getting the Wall of Lights wet. I was only trying to give kisses.

The boy and my human drink from big round glasses. I try to take a sip, but my human does not let me. He says that the red drink is not for my kind so he gives me some water in my own bowl.

Then the boy sits on my human's lap. It is okay, though, because I know how comfortable Oliver’s lap is. He lets me sit on his lap too, even though he tells me I am too big. But I know I am not too big because Oliver still gives me hugs when I am on his lap.

But then my human starts giving the boy _human_ _kisses_ , which are weird and make a funny sound. I wonder why my human does not give kisses like I do, because I know I am very good at kisses. So, I jump onto the couch to show Oliver how to give the boy _proper_ kisses.

They laugh when I insert myself between them and kiss the boy’s cheek and then his lips. They taste like the red drink smells and I want to kiss him again! Elio hugs me and gives me some human kisses. My tail wags so hard I knock the Big Square Fluffs off the couch. Oliver pushes me off, which I do not like, and I try to get back up so I can give the boy more kisses. I  _know_ he likes my kisses!

But then Oliver and the boy are standing up.

And I know what that means.

I bolt over to the Outside Portal and grab my leash for Oliver to put on me. It is the Dark Time, but sometimes Oliver will take me outside when it is dark. But they do not follow me.

Instead, they go to the bedroom. I follow them and manage to make it into the room before they shut the door. They are human kissing and they do not notice I am there until my human throws the boy’s shirt onto my head. I tell him I cannot see, but that I do not mind because it smells like the boy! But then my human is taking away the shirt and pushing me back out into the living room. Oliver tells me I have toys out there, but he does not know that I hid my _favorite_ toy, Lamb, in the bedroom! So, I sit outside of the bedroom and wag my tail and ask a lot for my toy.

I hear human kiss noises and pretty laughing and Oliver’s voice from behind the door, so I ask a little louder for my toy, making sure to add extra  _please please please please_ -s to my request. Finally, the door opens, and my human comes out holding the boy’s shirt between his legs. But he has my toy! He gives me Lamb and asks me to please be quiet for a little bit. I try to look inside the bedroom, and I see the boy on Oliver’s big human bed. He is on the bed on all fours like me and I want to go play with him! Maybe we can play tug-of-war with his shirt. But my human gives me a treat and tells me to be good. So I  _must_ be good.

I am good for a very long time. There are a lot of sounds in the bedroom, mostly the boy’s voice saying Oliver’s name a lot. There are also a lot of those other sounds I hear when Oliver is alone and the door is shut. But I have not heard him make those sounds with another human for a very long time. They must be playing and having a good time, and, even though I do not know what game they are playing, I am happy that Oliver can make sounds with his human friend! Oliver always leaves me alone when I talk to my friends at the park, so I let him spend time with the boy.

Usually, when Oliver goes into the bedroom and shuts the door, I go to sleep on my own bed. It is close to the kitchen so that I can drink water if I am thirsty. But soon I am bored and there are no more sounds coming from the room. I know that the boy is still in there, and I would really like to play and get belly rubs. So I bring Lamb over to the door, sit down, and start to beg _please please please please_ again. I hear Oliver call my name and ask me to be quiet. But then he and the boy are talking again, so I move closer to the door so that I can hear what they are saying to me.

“Aw, just let him in.”

“But it’s the first time you’re spending the night here.” My human’s voice sounds very sleepy and I ask again to  _please please please please_ be let inside the bedroom.

“I can’t stand to hear him whine, Oliver. C’mon.”

“He usually sleeps out in the living room. I have no idea why he’s acting like this.”

“He just wants to hang out with us!”

“Yeah, but if I let him in tonight, he’s gonna expect to sleep with us every night.”

“It’ll just be tonight. I promise. C’mon, you see how good I am with him! He actually brings the ball back when I throw it now. I’ve become the Alpha.”

“Ugh, gross. Please don’t ever say that again.”

I do not understand their words, but I like to hear their voices, so I ask again to  _please please please please_ be let into the bedroom. Finally, the door opens. It is the boy! He is not wearing clothes which is okay because I can lick his toes. He laughs and I like that. I grab Lamb and follow the boy into the bedroom. He gets into bed with Oliver and I sit patiently for a little. I thought they were going to play with me! But then I remember how tired my human sounded, so I know that they must be asleep. They _did_ play with me a lot during the Light Time.

So I hop onto the bed.

Oliver does not like when I do that, but sometimes he will let me stay. I hear him grumble something, but the boy laughs and I am happy to curl up next to Elio. The boy wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep too. It  _was_ a busy day of playing!

When it is the Light Time again, Oliver cooks breakfast for Elio. The boy is quiet in the morning and he seems shy like the new dogs at the park when I meet them for the first time. But then Oliver asks how Elio likes his eggs. I like mine scrambled, so I tell Oliver that. The boy laughs, and I like that sound. He does not seem shy anymore. Oliver makes a lot of bacon and he even gives me some! While they are not looking (they are giving each other human kisses), I steal the boy's shirt and hide it in my bed. I would like to keep it because it smells nice like the boy. The boy has been at home with us for a very long time, so he must be my human now, too. I give him some kisses to let him know that I love him like I love Oliver. My humans give me pets and kisses and when all of the bacon is gone, we go for a walk! I know we are headed to the park, so I walk faster. I look up at my humans and I am so happy, especially now because they are both wearing Oliver's shirts. Oliver's shirts always make me happy.

I cannot wait to tell all of my friends at the park that now I have _two_ humans and that they are the best humans  _ever_ and even though they shut the door while they did human kissing, I still love them and will give them lots of _proper_ kisses when we are home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticisms, ideas are always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	6. First Trip

It takes Elio and Oliver a good chunk of time to finally decide where to take their first trip. They’ve been going back and forth all summer, trying to come up with a good location that’s also dog-friendly.

“What about a camping trip?” Elio suggests, pushing up onto his elbows and looking over at Oliver. They’re sprawled in the grass in Washington Square Park, taking advantage of the warm weather for as long as they can. It’s the first week of September. They’ve been back at school for a few weeks now, but Elio is already looking forward to a vacation. “We could rent a car and find a nice little campsite, maybe near a lake."

Oliver hums as he considers this idea. There are bound to be dog-friendly campsites not  _ too _ far from Manhattan and he thinks Jackson would really enjoy being outdoors for a long weekend. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I can do some more research when I get home.” For now, though, Elio lays back down, snuggled up against Oliver’s side with Jackson, who is taking up a majority of the picnic blanket, snoring at their feet. 

They decide to go to the Kenneth L. Wilson Campground up in the Catskills during the third weekend in September. They both have off on Fridays, so they rent a car and leave on Thursday as soon as Oliver is back from work. Elio rushes to get all of his homework done on Wednesday night and Oliver...well, Oliver decides he can let his work wait until they’re back. 

On Thursday, right on schedule, they pack up the rental car with the gear Elio ordered through Amazon, and Jackson makes himself comfortable in the back seat amongst his various toys.

“Alright.” Elio starts the navigation on his phone and then looks over at Oliver from the passenger seat with a brilliant smile. “You ready?”

“Ready!”

It doesn’t really hit Elio that they’re taking a trip together until they’re totally out of the city and well on their way to the Catskills. They drive by farms and through small towns, and even a whole field of windmills.

“Hey,” Elio says, holding up his phone, “smile.” Oliver looks over and flashes a brilliant smile just as Elio snaps the photo. “Damn. Flawless even when you’re driving 60 through the Boondocks.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/30573520958/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29504766047/in/dateposted-public/)

They make it to the campsite in one piece, mainly thanks to the navigation on Elio’s phone. They check in with the ranger and are given a map of the grounds. Their specific site is perfect. Right at the edge of a small lake with an area for their tent, a hole in the soil for their fire, and a small picnic table.

It takes over an hour for them to set up the tent. It takes  _ three _ hours for them to set up the tent. Jackson nearly ruins the entire operation, but Oliver gives him a few treats to occupy him.

“It better not take as much time to light the fire. I’m fucking starving.”

“I can promise you it won’t,” Oliver says, unpacking all of the necessary items and sticking his chest out with pride. "I was a Boy Scout." He stacks the pit with wood, securing the starter between the logs, and strikes a match. After a bit of stoking, the fire is roaring and perfect and Oliver fits the grate over the flames. They make a campfire fajita recipe Elio found on Instagram and then toast marshmallows as the sun sets. The spend a few hours relaxing by the dwindling fire and snuggling with Jackson.

They crawl into the tent once the fire dies out, and Jackson manages to squeeze himself between them. Neither of them mind, though, and hold each other’s hands on top of Jackson’s back and they tangle their legs under the sleeping bag.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29504766187/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/30573520848/in/dateposted-public/)

The rest of the weekend is spent kayaking, reading, snuggling, hiking, swimming. The lake is chilly, but that doesn’t stop them from play-wrestling in the water, Elio and Jackson both jumping on Oliver until all three of them tumble into the water. Jackson enjoys running ahead of them as they hike up small peaks. They even set up the hammock that came with the tent between two trees, which makes for a perfect spot for reading. 

It’s a relaxing weekend, and Elio sighs as they pack up the tent.  “I don’t want to go back to school.” He’s pouting and Oliver can’t help but swoop in and kiss the pout right off his lips.

“So the first trip was a success, then?”

Jackson yips by way of answer and runs circles around Elio and Oliver. Elio laughs and pitches forward, forehead resting on Oliver’s shoulder. “When are we going on another one?”  
  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/30573520888/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29504765837/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one was a short one!! Comments/Criticisms/Kudos/Ideas are always welcome! 
> 
> All camping photos courtesy of yours truly :)
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	7. First I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some of Elio's diary entries below. If you're having trouble seeing them, I'm PRETTY sure you should be able to click on the image and it'll redirect you to my Flickr (where you can find every photo used in this series lol)

Now, Elio measures time in “Before Oliver” and “After Oliver.”

Before Oliver, he was struggling. A lot. He’d managed to get his schoolwork under his belt pretty quickly after he started classes. He took an Intro to Psych class that he nearly failed, and from thereon out because  _ even more _ regimented in his studies.

Things got only slightly easier after that, but Elio missed his family and friends. He missed sitting on the berm with Marzia or reading out in the orchards with his parents or swimming in the lake with his friends. There was a brief flicker of hope when Marzia applied to Barnard, but she didn’t get in and went off to the University of California, Los Angeles instead. With Elio at NYU and Marzia at UCLA, it was hard to commiserate over classes and exams. They no longer had the same professors or friends, they weren’t even in the same time zone anymore.

If it weren’t for Jason, Elio was sure he’d be completely alone with not a friend in sight. He’d really lucked out with his freshman year roommate, especially after reading an article on BuzzFeed on roommate horror stories. But Jason was actually  _ awesome _ . He had already declared as a computer science major and was always introducing Elio to new friends. Soon enough, they had a solid little group. Even if Elio wasn’t as close with them as he was with Marzia, he never worried about ever being totally alone.

He still ached for home, though, For fresh air and good coffee and delicious food and his family and friends. No matter how much he loved the museums, his classes, his professors, some of his new friends, he didn’t think New York would ever feel like home. He resigned himself to spending his 4 years in New York to get his degree before immediately moving back to Italy.

But then he met Oliver and everything changed.

Then he met Oliver and started to  _ actually _ fall in love with New York.

He fell in love with the museums. He fell in love with the hidden coffee spots Oliver took him to. He fell in love with the places Oliver had fallen in love with growing up. He fell in love with the parks, not just Central Park, but Bryant Park, Washington Square, Union Square. He fell in love with Jackson.

And oh fuck. Elio is in love with Oliver.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29598300217/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/30668455128/in/dateposted-public/)

They’re making a plum galette when Oliver realizes he’s madly, deeply, endlessly in love with Elio Perlman. It’s mid-October and they ’re at Oliver’s apartment. The kitchen is hot from the preheating oven and Elio has flour streaked across his nose and cheek. They went to the Union Square farmers market earlier that morning and Oliver instantly had a desperate need to bake something festive and fruity for the fall season. As soon as they got back to the apartment, Oliver took Jackson out for a walk, leaving Elio in charge of setting up all of the ingredients on the counter. 

They made the dough from scratch, Oliver glad to have an excuse to bust out his Kitchenaid stand mixer and Elio happy to watch as Oliver precisely measured every single ingredient.

“Baking is a science,” Oliver instructed, showing Elio how to level off a measuring cup full of sugar. “It has to be exact. One slip up and the whole thing will be ruined.”

Now, they’re folding the fruit into the crust and Elio’s tongue is stuck out between his lips in concentration. 

“It’s just a galette,” Oliver laughs as Elio carefully folds the corners over, “it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Yes, it does.”

And yeah, Oliver is in love. So totally in love with this wonderful kid. This amazing boy with his brilliant mind and his fluffy hair and his amazing sense of humor. He’s everything Oliver has been looking for, and Oliver has been looking for forever. But, he has to remind himself as he watches Elio carefully slide the tray into the oven, Elio is just a child. He’s only 20, not even legally allowed to drink and still in college. 

Elio brings out the best in Oliver. He helps ease his anxieties and makes Oliver feel more comfortable in his own skin, something he’s struggled with his entire life. But when he’s with Elio, every deep-seated issue seems to disappear. He can’t tell Elio how he feels, though. Not yet, anyway. God forbid Oliver scares the kid off. Then he’s back to square one. Scratch that, he’s going directly to Jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Because what is life without Elio Perlman?

They decide to skip the movies and stay in, mostly because they couldn't decide on a movie that they either both wanted to see or both wanted to make out during. That night, they eat fresh vegetables from the farmers market and then stuff themselves full of galette and vanilla ice cream. 

“That was awesome,” Elio sighs as he drapes himself over the couch, head in Oliver’s lap. 

Oliver hums and cards his fingers through Elio’s hair. “And that’s exactly why fall is my favorite season.” They’re quiet for a few minutes and Jackson comes to flop next to the couch. “Hey, would you wanna go up to Sleepy Hollow tomorrow?”

“Like the story?”

Oliver laughs and nods. “Yep. It’s like an hour and 15 by train. It’s adorable in the fall.”

“Sure, that sounds fun.”

They snuggle and watch TV for a few hours before Elio yawns. “You wanna go to bed?” Oliver coos, his arms wound tight around Elio.

“I actually think I’m gonna head home.” Elio sits up and laughs at Oliver’s pout, which he leans in to kiss clean off his face. “I’m covered in flour and I don’t think any of the clothes I have here are clean.” He kisses Oliver again and sighs happily. “What time do you wanna head out tomorrow?”

“Maybe around 10?”

“10 it is. I’ll meet you here.” Elio stands and stretches and, as he does so, Oliver leans in to kiss at the little exposed bit of his tummy where his shirt rides up. They kiss goodnight by the front door, Jackson running circles around them until Elio finally leaves.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44536558371/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29599000627/in/dateposted-public/)

They leave Jackson home alone the next day for their trip up to Sleepy Hollow. Elio can’t stop chatting the entire train ride there, which has Oliver grinning from ear to ear. The walk into town from the train is just about 20 minutes, but Elio absolutely loves walking down quaint streets littered with orange and yellow leaves that crunch under his boots. He stops to take pictures about every 2 seconds and Oliver just stands by with a huge smile. They’re bundled up in jackets and it’s just chilly enough for a light scarf, but Elio  _ loves _ it. He’s decided that fall is his favorite season too. He used to hate it, the way everything died and turned brown, the weather slowly turning colder, going back to school. But it’s different with Oliver. Now he has someone to bake with and drink pumpkin lattes with and someone to hold him during scary movies.

Once they finally get into the town proper, which is completely decked out for Halloween, Elio is tugging Oliver in every direction at the same time. They browse a used book fair, listen to a retelling of the tale of Ichabod Crane, peruse little antique shops, and go to a sweet little inn for lunch.

“I love this, Oliver,” Elio sighs as they walk around the town after lunch. Elio is eating his third piece of caramel in just as many minutes. He can’t help it. They purchased the little gooey pieces of sugary perfection in a country store and Elio can’t get enough.

“Me too.” Their hands are linked and Elio’s head is tipped onto Oliver’s shoulder as they walk. Oliver takes in a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air. 

“I love you.” It kind of just slips past Elio’s lips, his free hand half-way into his pocket for another caramel. He can feel his entire face flush red, his cheeks and ears growing hot. The day has swept him into a little ball of happiness, and his heart feels so full. He didn’t mean to say it so soon, especially since he only just realized it himself, but he couldn’t hold it back. Not with the perfect day they just had. 

“I -” Oliver squeezes Elio’s hand, his smile growing impossibly wider. HIs heart thuds in his chest, hard and fast, at what he’s about to say. “I love you, too.” His voice is soft, his chest tight, and he feels like everything is right in the world. Hell, the Headless Horseman himself could ride by and Oliver would still be beaming, full to the brim with love for Elio. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43629457855/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments, Kudos, Ideas, etc. always welcome.
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	8. First Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay! Very busy lately! Hope you enjoy :)

Between making the most of the fall season and midterm exams and work and extracurriculars, Elio was shocked he was able to see Oliver as much as he did. But they made it work. They’d meet at the NYU library and work together or spend evenings at each other’s apartments with takeout. Weekends were reserved for going out on Friday nights, studying on Saturdays, and day trips to the Hudson Valley on Sundays. 

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving break was upon them, and Elio had plans to stay at Oliver’s apartment for the entire five-day break. Tuesday afternoon, after his final midterm, Elio rushes back to his apartment to grab his already packed bag. He leaves a note for Jason, saying he’ll be back on Monday after school, and dashes off to Oliver’s apartment.

“Done!” he cries out once Oliver buzzes him up and lets him in. He drops his bag and triumphantly leaps into Oliver’s arms. “Done, done, done.”

“Oof.” Oliver stumbles a little, but catches Elio, whose legs wrap around his waist. He wraps his arms around Elio, one around his back and the other under his bottom, holding him up. “Lucky. I still have  _ a million _ exams to grade.”

Elio kisses all over Oliver’s face and then finally kisses him -  _ really  _ kisses him - and Oliver hums. “So who has RSVP'd for our dinner?” Elio asks as he pulls back. He slides back down to the floor but keeps his arms looped around Oliver’s neck. 

“Adam and his girlfriend, Jason, that guy Milo you invited, and his boyfriend too.”

“Milo is coming?”

Oliver laughs and pecks the tip of Elio’s nose. “Yep. How’d you meet him again?”

“The LGBTQ group on campus this year. He’s a freshman, but he’s a cool kid. Who else?”

“My sister and her fiance are coming, actually.”

Elio’s eyes go wide and he blinks at Oliver. “Wait...really? Her name’s Jamie, right?” He hasn’t met anyone in Oliver’s family yet and he suggested Oliver at least invite his siblings to Thanksgiving dinner.

“Mmhm. And her fiance is Kyle.”

All Elio really knows is that Oliver and his parents had a falling out years ago and they haven't talked since. He speaks with his brother and sister on occasion, but not often. Oliver had been hesitant to invite them to Thanksgiving, but Elio convinced him that it was the right thing to do. “I’m excited to meet her.”

“Hopefully it isn’t…”

“It won’t be.” Elio kisses Oliver again. “Okay. We have to go grocery shopping. Come on.”

They decide to spare no expense and go all out at Whole Foods. The store is packed but luckily, they go early enough in the day that not every important ingredient is sold out. They’re making the classics: turkey, stuffing, mashed sweet potatoes, string beans, a corn pudding that Oliver’s mom always made, apple  _ and _ pumpkin pies. They’re laden with groceries and it takes a good 45 minutes to shove everything in the fridge, but once they shove everything in, they flop on the couch with Jackson.

“Fuck, if just shopping made me tired, how are we gonna host  _ seven _ people?” As if responding, Jackson whines and then licks Elio’s hand before settling his head back down on top of his stuffed lamb.

“You’re gonna be just fine, baby, I promise. We’ll bake the pies and brine the turkey tomorrow night and get everything else done Thursday morning before they come.”

“Everyone’s coming at 3?”

“Yep. Adam is bringing appetizers for us and Jason said he’d bring beer. I picked up a few bottles of wine on my way home.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“You’ve mentioned.” Oliver kisses the top of Elio’s head before flipping on the TV. 

They spend most of Wednesday relaxing, just taking it easy before they’re inundated with company. That evening, after dinner, they set to baking their pies. They blast music and make a complete mess of the kitchen with homemade crusts and fillings.

After sticking the pumpkin pie in the oven, Oliver opens a bottle of wine as Elio reads over the ingredients for the apple pie. “I dunno if that’s a good idea,” Elio says warily as Oliver passes him a perfectly chilled glass of white. “We need to chop apples and use a hot oven.”

“Aw, c’mon, have a little fun.”

Elio rolls his eyes, albeit fondly, and they both take a sip before setting to work on the apple pie. By the time it’s in the oven, Elio is tipsy and dancing around the kitchen, singing along with the radio. As soon as Oliver shuts the oven door, he grabs Elio’s waist and pulls him close, swaying to the music as well. Elio yelps, but lets Oliver hold him close. He manages to turn in Oliver’s arms just as Bruno Mars’ “That’s what I Like” comes on. Elio starts to sing as he dances against Oliver, undulating his body and making Oliver groan.

“Fuck, baby,” Oliver breathes as Elio begins sucking hickeys over Oliver’s neck.

“I’ve always wanted to suck you off in the kitchen.” He glances over at the timer. “We’ve still got 40 minutes on the pie.”

“Yeah, I think I can definitely make it in 40,” Oliver snorts as Elio sinks to his knees. “The tile -” Oliver starts. But all concern for the delicate skin on Elio’s knees is thrown to the side once Elio starts unzipping his jeans.

“I love your cock,” Elio coos, looking up at Oliver with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you?”

“Mmh. I do. It’s so…” Elio trails off as he pulls out Oliver’s cock through the slit in his boxers and laps at the head. “So big. Fills me so good.”

“Fuck.” Oliver’s hands find Elio’s hair, and he twists his fingers in soft curls. “You’ve no idea, do you? What you do to me?”

“I’ve got some idea,” Elio says as he strokes over Oliver’s cock, which is rapidly hardening in his hand, “given how hard you’re getting so fast.”

“Jesu-”

Before Oliver can finish, Elio wraps his lips around the head of his cock and gives an experimental suck. Pre-cum floods his tongue and Elio hums as he takes down more of Oliver’s cock. He doesn't stop until his nose is pressed to the fine hairs at the base, and he looks up at Oliver and winks.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum on the spot,” Oliver groans with a tug to Elio’s curls. Elio takes that as his cue to start bobbing his head. He doesn’t ease Oliver into it at all, simply starts sucking, a line of spit already trailing down his chin.

He loves this, though. Loves having every last bit of Oliver in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, the taste and smell of him intermingling with the smell of the pies in the oven.

Oliver moans and tips his head back and the muscles in his thighs tense and twitch. “Fuck, this is like...my dream come true,” he gets out through labored breaths. “A beautiful boy sucking me off in my kitchen. During Thanksgiving. Baking pies.” His fingers tighten in Elio’s hair and his balls draw up. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Just a few seconds later, Oliver is cumming, spilling right down Ellio’s throat. Elio swallows eagerly, relishing and savoring the taste of Oliver on his tongue. He pulls off and licks Oliver clean before standing up. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, looping his arms around Oliver’s neck. After their confessions in Sleepy Hollow, Elio can’t stop telling Oliver how much he loves him. He pecks Oliver’s lips before skipping off to check on the pies.

It takes Oliver a few seconds to come back to himself, and once he does, he tucks himself back into his pants and then goes to stand by Elio who is crouching in front of the oven. “C’mon, we’ve still got time on the pies. Lemme take care of you.”

Elio stands and kisses Oliver again, a bit longer and deeper this time. “I’m okay.” Oliver raises a skeptical brown. “Really, I am!” His excitement for their first holiday together has him jumpy and he’s not sure he can stay still long enough for Oliver to get him off. “Can we watch  _ A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving _ ?”

Oliver laughs but takes Elio’s hand and tugs him to the couch. They snuggle up under a blanket and turn on the TV, Jackson settling down at their feet with Lamb.

The next morning, Oliver wakes Elio up far too early for Elio’s liking.

“C’mon, five more minutes,” Elio pleads, tightening his arms around Jackson who is sleeping by Elio’s side. Oliver doesn’t normally allow Jackson on the bed, but both Elio  _ and _ Jackson had been begging and Oliver just couldn’t say no.

“We’ve got a lot to do before they come,” Oliver says, pushing Elio’s curls off his forehead. “I’ve already started making some stuff. If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna cook the whole dinner without you.”

That finally gets Elio moving. He hurries into the kitchen to find that Oliver hadn’t really started much, just took out recipes and ingredients. “Stronzo,” Elio accuses as he presses up against Oliver and kisses his cheek. “What are we making first?”

The entire morning is spent cooking and soon the kitchen is warm and full of the pleasant aroma that can only be described as “Thanksgiving.” They put the turkey in at 1, giving it plenty of time to cook before the time they’re ready for dinner.

Elio and Oliver get dressed around 2:30, both opting for soft sweaters and jeans. Their guests arrive at the stroke of 3. Everyone except Jamie and Kyle that is.

“What if they don’t show?” Oliver asks softly when Elio follows him into the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. 

“I’m sure they will,” Elio soothes, running a hand over Oliver’s arm. “They’re probably just running a little late or something.”

They head back out to their guests, fresh wine in hand. Adam already has Jason in a conversation about the latest iPhone update, Jason even going so far as to teaching Adam some hacks. Adam’s girlfriend, Danielle, who is actually quite lovely, is chatting with Milo and his boyfriend, Thomas. Elio settles on the couch next to Milo and Oliver goes to pester Adam.

“Hey,” Elio says, nudging Milo’s arm and pulling him out of the conversation. “Everything good.” He knows MIlo gets a bit shy, and he doesn’t want to leave him high and dry.

“All good.” Milo is grinning and Elio’s heart flutters with how happy he is. “Thanks again for inviting us.”

“No need to thank me. We  _ wanted _ you to come. So thank  _ you _ for gracing us with your presence.”

Milo laughs and teasingly shoves Elio. “He’s so cute, by the way,” he whispers, nodding over at Oliver.

“Told ya.”

Of course, Elio is right, and there’s a buzz at quarter to 4. Oliver presses the button to open the door on street level and, soon enough, there’s a knock on his front door. Elio gives Oliver a reassuring nod, but Oliver takes his hand.

“Oh, maybe you should just -”

“No, you’re coming.” Oliver tugs Elio over to the door and takes a deep breath before opening it, not letting go of Oliver’s hand.

Jamie Cooper is very pretty. That’s Elio’s first thought. She has long honey brown hair that’s glossy and perfectly straight. Her eyes are brown, but they’re deep and striking and Elio is immediately drawn in. She and Oliver are clearly siblings, Jamie of course more delicate and feminine of the two, but still with a strong nose and a warm smile. She’s wearing maroon velvet pants and an oatmeal colored turtleneck. Next to her, her fiance Kyle is in jeans and a checked shirt, a bottle of wine in his free hand. His skin is a rich mocha and he wears horn-rimmed glasses that perfectly frame his face.

“Ollie,” Jamie gushes, letting go of Kyle’s hand to wrap her arms around Oliver. Elio breathes a sigh of relief, happy that the visit is off to a good start.

“Hey,” Elio says a bit awkwardly as he sticks his hand out for Kyle. “I’m Elio.” They shake and soon enough, Elio is wrapped up in Jamie’s arms. She smells familiar, and Elio realizes she must use the same perfume as Marzia, the one in a small round bottle with flowers on the cap.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Jamie’s voice is soothing and Elio is immediately at ease.    
“You too. Please, come in.” Introductions are made, more wine is poured, and, after some more hors-d'oeuvres, everyone is sitting around the table for dinner. Oliver had to borrow a folding table from Adam to add to the end of his table, but they make it work, all happily smooshed together.

When Oliver brings out the turkey, there’s a huge round of applause. He blushes and sets it down in front of his spot at the head of the table. “I just want to say,” he begins, the applause dying down. “I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming. The holidays wouldn’t be the same without family and friends.” He looks down at Elio, who is looking up at Oliver with complete love and adoration. “I’m especially thankful for Elio this holiday season.” Jackson barks from his spot at Oliver’s feet and the whole table laughs. “And Jackson too, of course.” He picks up the knife and carves into the turkey, everyone applauding once more with the first cut.

Over dinner, Elio chats away with Jamie who is seated across from him and on Oliver’s other side. She’s a high school English teacher, and Elio finds he loves picking her brain. Like Oliver, she’s quick and witty, and Elio sincerely hopes that this will be the start of a better relationship between them. 

After dessert, they open  _ more _ bottles of wine and all chat in the living room. Elio gets swooped into a conversation with Adam and his girlfriend and Jamie steals Oliver to a quieter corner of the room.

“Hey, I’m really happy for you, big bro,” she says, looking up at Oliver with a smile so similar to their mother’s that Oliver’s throat feels tight. 

“Thanks,” he manages, unable to come up with anything else to say. He takes a long sip of wine.

“Elio is great. And you seem so happy together. Your apartment is fantastic, it sounds like your job is going well.” Jamie laughs and nods. “I’m proud of you.”

“How are uh - How are Mom and Dad? And David and the kids?” Oliver hadn’t bothered inviting his older brother and his wife. They had four kids and were probably swamped for the holidays.

“They’re good,” Jamie says, smile faltering a little. “As good as they can be, I guess.”

Oliver nods, appreciative that Jamie doesn’t lie and say they missed him. “Dad’s still at the firm?”

“He retired last year.”

“Ah.” Oliver nods again and shoves his hand into his pocket, suddenly feeling awkward. 

“Listen, Ollie. I know we haven’t kept in touch that much over the years, but being here tonight makes me wish we did. So much time wasted, so much time we could have spent together. I was young when you guys stopped talking and I didn’t know what to think. But I’d hate to not be in each other’s lives.”

Oliver nods again, kind of taken aback by what Jamie had to say. He’d come out to his parents right before freshman year of college and was practically disowned. Jamie was only a freshman in high school, only 14, and was swept up in their parents’ misguided ways. “I-” Oliver glances over at Elio, who is laughing at something Adam is saying. “I’d like that.” 

Jamie hugs him and Oliver immediately wraps his arms around his little sister, proud of the woman she’s become.

Later that night, after everyone leaves, Elio is drunk and eating leftovers straight out of the Tupperware. 

“Elio,” Oliver chides, coming into the kitchen to find Elio with the fridge open and his fingers covered in cranberry sauce and sweet potatoes, “what are you doing?”

“ ‘m drunk and ‘m hungry but ‘m not hungry. God, Oliver, I’m so full.” Elio groans and tips his head back. “Fuck, I love Thanksgiving.”

Oliver laughs and takes the Tupperware of stuffing out of Elio’s hands. He steals a bite himself before putting the container back in the fridge.

“My stomach hurts.” 

“Well of course it does, you’ve eaten three dinners.” Oliver takes Elio’s hand and tugs him into the bedroom. Jackson is passed out, half on his bed, half on the floor, tired from all of the attention he got during dinner. Oliver helps Elio undress down to his boxers and then clamber up onto the bed. Oliver sits up against the headboard with Elio’s head in his lap. He combs through his curls with one hand and rubs his stomach with the other.

“Thanks,” Elio sighs, closing his eyes and trying to relax as Oliver rubs his tummy. “Feels good.”

Oliver hums and smiles down at his boyfriend. “Did you have a good Thanksgiving, babe?”

“Mmh...best Thanksgiving  _ ever _ .”

“And many more to come.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29709725017/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments, Kudos, Ideas, etc. always welcome.
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	9. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy I am SO sorry for the delay here. I was working on finishing Part 2 of my Poetry in Motion Series and then I had bad writer's block and then I had friends visiting and THEN I got sick and then I was back to writer's block. But here we are -- the first fight! Enjoy!

“Do you think the gay community will ever feel total inclusion?” Elio asks, his head resting on Oliver’s stomach. They’re at Oliver’s apartment, sprawled on the bed. It’s December, nearing the end of the semester, and Elio has his laptop open and propped on his bent knees. He’s scrolling through Facebook when he really should be studying for finals. 

“I’m sorry to say this, but probably not.” Oliver sets his book down on his chest and buries his fingers in Elio’s hair. “There will always be pockets of intolerance and hate. There will always be people in our own community who feel disenfranchised. Racial and sexual divisions will continue to divide the culture at large as long as fundamentalists preach to congregations of high school dropouts. There will always be intolerance if some in our community confuse the instant gratification of faux rage via social media with thoughtful, careful analysis and dialogue.”

Elio makes a dissatisfied noise at Oliver’s response. “That doesn’t sound very fair,” he says, closing Facebook to instead look up at Oliver.

“To whom?”

“To me. To young people.”

“Elio,” Oliver sighs, pushing up onto his elbows, “you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Elio sets aside his laptop and sits up. “Because to me, it sounded like you were saying all millennial gays are just social media whores.”

“I just think that sometimes this social media outrage isn’t the way to foster helpful dialogue.”

“Stop discounting the perspective of those not in your generation.”

“Elio, we’re part of the  _ same _ generation. And I teach people your age for a living. I don’t discount their perspectives. That would make me a shitty professor.”

“I dunno, we kinda aren’t though.” Elio shrugs and looks down. “You’re older than me and sometimes I feel like we aren’t always on the same page.”

“Elio. Of course, we are.”

“Then don’t say that young people in the community aren’t good at having thoughtful conversations!” Elio doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but he can’t help it. Jackson scrambles up from his spot on the floor and looks up at Elio and Oliver.

“Yeah, well sometimes they’re not!”

Elio scoffs. “Oh, because you’re so smart. Mr. I Teach At Columbia So I’m Always Right.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Well, that’s what it sounds like. Just because you’re an adult and a professor doesn’t mean you have final say.”

“I may not have final say but I do have more years of experience. From life and, yes, from my education.”

“What, so I’m stupid now?”

“Elio, that’s not what I said.” 

Elio slams his laptop shut and shoves it into his backpack. “It’s really nice knowing my boyfriend doesn’t think I can have well-thought conversations. That all I’m good for is posting on social media.”

“Elio.” Oliver reaches out but Elio quickly jumps off the bed, accidentally stepping on Jackson’s tail. 

“Fuck.” Elio grabs his phone off the nightstand and makes sure he has the keys to his dorm room.

“Elio, can we please talk about this?”

“Fuck you.”

“Elio, you’re being unreasonable. Please, can we just sit down and -”

“I’m leaving.” Elio spins on his heel and heads for the door. 

Oliver is up and after him in a second and he wraps his hand around Elio’s upper arm. “Baby, please.”

“Don’t  _ baby _ me.” Elio wrenches his arm out of Oliver’s grasp and stalks towards the front door. Oliver is hot on his heels though, all the way to the elevator. “Will you leave me alone?” Elio shouts, even going so far as to shove at Oliver’s chest. His cheeks are red and he’s breathing hard.

“Elio, please don’t shout in the hallway.”

“Stop telling me what to fucking do! You’re not my dad!”

“Elio!”

The elevator dings and Elio hops onto it, quickly pressing the close door button. He looks up just as the doors are closing to see Oliver standing there, visibly upset, and his chest pangs. But he's angry and he's made his decision, and he's too proud to turn back and apologize or talk things out. At least not yet. He stomps all the way back to his apartment and ignores Jason as he slams the door to his room. Elio throws down his backpack and flings himself face down onto his bed, glad that Oliver isn't there to see him cry. 

***~***

**_Jackson_ **

The boy and my human - no, my  _ two _ humans - are on the bed together. I like when the boy comes over, because then sometimes Oliver lets me come up onto the bed too. But mostly I am happy to be on the floor because I am happy that my two humans are together with me. It is very warm inside because it is the Cold Season, and the warmth from the radiator makes me very sleepy.

Suddenly, the boy is shouting, and I lift my head to look up at them. I ask what is wrong, but they ignore me and continue to shout. So I stand up and ask again, hoping they will stop shouting to tell me what is wrong. I can definitely fix it with kisses, because kisses fix everything, and I know that the boy  _ loves _ my kisses.

But then the boy jumps off the bed and he steps on my tail. It hurts a lot, and I tell him, but he ignores me, so I hide under the bed. The boy has never ignored me. Oliver is shouting too, and it makes me scared. I watch from under the bed as the boy puts on his shoes. They must be going outside! I crawl out from under the bed and chase them to the Outside Portal, but Oliver pushes me back inside the apartment before shutting the door. I sit in front of the Outside Portal and beg  _ please please please _ to come with them. They are still shouting in the hallway and I want to fix it with kisses. 

Soon enough, the shouting stops, and Oliver comes back inside. I ask him what is wrong, but he does not answer me, just sits on the couch. I follow him, but on the way, I grab my favorite rope toy. We love to play tug-of-war with it. I bring it over to him and ask to play, but I can tell he does not want to. Next, I bring him my squeaky ball. It’s a lot of fun when he throws it and I get to bring it back to him. 

“Not now, Jackson,” he says, and the pain in his voice makes me very sad. He gets up off the couch and goes into the bedroom. I sit there for a little to try and think of how to make him feel better. Then I have the best idea I have ever had.

I go on the hunt for Lamb, trying to remember where I put her. I finally find Lamb under the big cozy chair, where I had hidden her for Oliver or the boy to find. I bring Lamb into the bedroom and hop up onto the bed with Oliver. I know he does not like me on the bed sometimes, but I hope he will let me stay for a little. I give him Lamb to snuggle with while I work on giving him lots of kisses. His face is very wet and salty, so I kiss him until he tastes like Oliver again.

Oliver laughs and wraps his arms around me, so I lay down on the bed with him and let him hold me. He thanks me a lot, and I give his nose a kiss. His voice sounds thick and his eyes are puffy and it makes me sad.

“Thank you,” he says again as he pets my back. He knows exactly where to pet me. He closes his eyes, but I keep mine open so I can keep watch. “Should I call him?” 

I assume he is talking about the boy, so I say yes. I would very much like the boy to come over again.

“He was so upset with me.” He turns his face into the pillow and makes sad crying sounds, so I kiss his ear. “Shit, I really hope I didn't fuck this up. He’s the only good thing in my life, besides you, obviously.” He lifts his head to look at me and I kiss his cheek again. “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

I do not exactly understand what Oliver is asking me, but I say yes. I know that the boy loves Oliver very much, and Oliver loves him too. They human kiss a lot and the boy is over all the time. I love him too, and I hope he does not go away forever. I ask Oliver if the boy will be coming back soon, because I want to play with him and, even though I think  _ my _ kisses are much better, I want him to human kiss Oliver again.

“Fuck.” Oliver picks up his Miniature Wall of Lights and then puts it up to his ear. I close my eyes and wait for him to finish. Sometimes he talks on his Miniature Wall of Lights for  _ hours _ . “Hey, Elio, it’s me. Can you give me a call back when you get this? I wanna...I wanna talk about what happened. I love you and I’m sorry if I hurt you. Please, can we just talk this out? Alright. Yeah. Call me when you can.”

Oliver falls asleep after that, and I do too because it is the Dark Time. It is also very warm in the bed and I am with Lamb  _ and _ Oliver, so it is very easy for me to fall asleep. It is the Light Time when we wake up again, and I kiss Oliver a little and tell him I would like to go outside. He grumbles a bit, but finally gets out of bed.

After I make sure to mark the lampost outside - because everyone must know that this is  _ my _ domain - Oliver and I set off on our walk. Sometimes we go for runs after he wakes up, but he is not wearing the sneakers that I like to chew, so I know we are not running. It is very cold, but I like to run into the snow and try to eat it.

Oliver does not seem to have a direction in mind, and he lets me lead him where I want to go. I wait on the sidewalk and look around before pulling him due East. Oliver does not realize we are heading to the boy’s apartment until we are there. I have only been there twice before, but I made sure to memorize how to get there once I knew that was where he lived if he was not with us. I sit down in front of his door and look up at Oliver. I tell him that we are at the boy’s apartment and that we  _ must _ go inside because I  _ must _ kiss Elio.

Oliver laughs and scratches my ear. It feels funny because he wears little clothes on his fingers now that it is cold. “We can’t go up, buddy, I’m sorry. I called him again this morning and he didn’t answer.”

I beg  _ please please please _ and ask again if we can go see the boy. Oliver sighs and I am afraid he will say no, but then he presses the button by the door.

“Who is it?” The voice sounds crackly and far away, but I  _ know _ that it is Elio’s!

Oliver presses a button again and speaks against a panel. “It’s Oliver. I’m here with Jackson. Mind if we come up? It’s freezing.”

The boy does not answer and I am afraid that Oliver will make us go home. We wait for a few minutes until there is a magical click. Oliver is able to open the door and he doesn’t even need to ask me before I run inside and up the stairs.

***~***

“Hey,” Oliver says when Elio pulls open the door. He laughs and rubs at the back of his neck. “Sorry, this is kinda unexpected. I took Jackson on a walk and we somehow ended up here and…” He trails off and shrugs. “Yeah.”

Elio leans against the door jamb and looks over Oliver. He looks tired, like he’s been crying, and Elio’s heart pangs. “That’s okay.” Jackson licks his hand and Elio goes to pet him but finds that his fur is freezing. “Jeez, come in, sorry.” He stands aside to let Oliver and Jackson in and watches as Oliver divests. “I didn’t realize how cold it was.”

“Yeah, it’s brutal out there.” Oliver unclips Jackson’s leash and watches as the dog goes off to sniff under the fridge. He toes off his boots and hangs his coat, wishing that the silence between them wasn’t so awkward. “Elio -”

“Do you -”

They both start talking at the same time and Elio laughs a little awkwardly. “Do you want coffee or tea?”

“No. No, I’m good for now, thanks.” It’s quiet again and Oliver wishes he’d said yes to tea, just to give them something to do. “So uh, about yesterday…”

“Why don’t we sit down?” They sit on opposite ends of the couch, not like usual when they curl up around each other. “Jason is out, by the way,” Elio says, not missing Olivers not so furtive glance over at Jason’s door. “Study group for finals.”

“Right.”  _ Fuck _ , Oliver hates the silence. He looks down at his fingers and picks at his cuticles. “Elio, I’m sorry,” he sighs, looking up to find Elio with his head turned to the side, staring at the wall. “I really didn’t mean to offend you.  _ Of course _ I can have intelligent and thought-provoking conversations with you, Elio. You’re the smartest person I know, smarter than most of the professors in my department.” He hesitates for a second before reaching out for Elio’s hand. “Really, I’m sorry.”

Elio mulls over Oliver’s words, letting them sit for a moment before responding. “I may have overreacted a little,” he finally says, and he can feel his cheeks flushing. “It’s just that sometimes I feel like such a child. I’m only 20 and you’re an established professor at an incredible university and I don’t want you to think that I’m not capable of having adult conversations.”

“Elio, I don’t think that. Not at all. And I’m sorry if I treat you like a child sometimes. It’s just that…” Oliver sighs, trying to pick his words carefully so as not to offend Elio. “Sometimes I get nervous that I’m robbing you of the best years of your life. You’re 20. You’re in college in New York. You’re young and handsome and sweet and brilliant and I often find myself wondering why you’re with an old boring guy like me. We sit at home and order in and watch movies and I can’t help but feel like I’m taking you away from friends or from your social life. Don’t get me wrong,” Oliver says quickly before Elio can interrupt, “I love doing that. So much. I love how much time we spend together and I  _ really _ don’t want that to change. But I also don’t want to ruin your college experience or hurt you in any way.”

“Oliver, I’m an adult. That’s the point of this entire conversation. I can make my own decisions. If I didn’t want to date you or be with you, I wouldn’t. If I wanted to go out to stupidly overpriced bars just to watch people I barely know throw up on themselves, I would. But I much prefer spending time with you. We have our friends and we see them often. We still go out to dinner or to clubs and bars and museums and talks. Oliver, I  _ love you _ and that means I love spending time with you. So stop treading lightly and stop treating me like a child. I’m a consenting adult making the decision to spend time with my boyfriend. Okay?”

Oliver nods, a bit chastised by Elio’s brilliance. But when is he not. “Okay.”

Elio squeezes Oliver’s hand and smiles, just a bit. “Our first fight.”

“Probably not the last.  _ And _ our first makeup,” Olivier supplies.

“Does that mean we get to have makeup sex?”

Oliver laughs and tugs Elio to him, wrapping his arms around his small frame. “Of course it does. Wouldn’t be a proper fight without the makeup sex.” 

Elio lifts his head from Oliver’s chest and grins. He leans up for a quick kiss, but pulls back when he feels Jackson licking his foot. “How did you guys end up here anyway?” he asks, pulling away from Oliver to instead hug and kiss Jackson.

“I honestly don’t know. I took Jackson out for a walk and then suddenly we were here.” He leans back against the pillows and watches Elio with Jackson, smiling at how Jackson licks all over Elio’s cheeks, even going so far as to nip at his curls. “I think Jackson brought me here.” Elio gives him a skeptical look. “No, really! He led me the whole way and he knew exactly where he was going.”

“Poor boy just wanted to hang out with me, didn’t you?” Elio kisses the top of Jackson’s head again before standing and looking down at Oliver. “So?” he asks, raising his brows. “What about that makeup sex?”

Oliver is up in a flash, which has Elio laughing. They stumble over Jackson, and then over each other on their rush to the bedroom. Jackson makes himself comfortable on the couch just as soon as Oliver shuts Elio’s bedroom door, and, as soon as Elio is on him, he’s so glad that Jason is out. 

Elio tries to climb up Oliver. He loops his arms around Oliver’s neck and hitches his legs up, desperate for  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ from Oliver.

“I got you,” Oliver whispers against Elio’s curls. He rucks up Elio’s shirt and then his own and they both moan at the skin-to-skin contact.

“Was so hard sleeping without you last night,” Elio gets out between kisses. They walk back towards the bed, Elio letting out a soft  _ oof _ once his back hits the post. Oliver hoists Elio up and helps him out of his sweatpants before taking off his own jeans.

“Missed you,” Oliver coos as he presses kisses up Elio’s thighs. They’re so small and lithe and pale and  _ perfect _ , and Oliver wants to kiss every last inch of Elio’s creamy skin. “Barely 12 hours and I missed you so much.” Oliver clambers up onto the bed as Elio scoots back. “Thought you were gonna hate me forever.”

“I could never hate you,” Elio sighs. He threads his fingers through Oliver’s hair and brings him down for a soft and reassuring kiss. “I’ve been so fucking stressed with finals coming up. I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay,” Oliver says with kisses to Elio’s cheeks. “It’s okay. All’s forgiven on both sides and we’re just fine.” Oliver kisses Elio again before sitting up to grab the lube and a condom from the little chest of drawers on Elio’s windowsill. Elio rearranges the pillows and settles himself with his legs spread wide. Oliver laughs and sits back on his heels as he opens Elio up with strong, sure strokes of his fingers. “Have I ever told you,” Oliver starts, eyes raking over Elio’s skin, “how fucking gorgeous you are?”

“Tell me again,” Elio requests, voice just a soft breath of a whisper. He runs his fingers over his chest and across his nipples as Oliver presses his fingers in deeper.

“Well you are,” Oliver says, his voice gentle with adoration. “I love your curls. How soft they are and how they smell like lavender. Your skin is so smooth and I love kissing it and watching it turn red from my stubble. Your eyes and your lips and your nose and  _ fuck _ your whole damn  _ face _ , Elio. It’s just fucking perfect.” Oliver removes his fingers and makes quick work of sliding on the condom and lubing up his cock. He’s about to nudge between Elio’s thighs, but Elio is suddenly up and in his lap.

“Wanna ride you,” he requests, pushing Oliver down onto his back.

Oliver laughs and lays down as Elio clambers onto his lap. “Not gonna argue with that.”

Once Elio has his knees on either side of Oliver’s hips, he slowly sinks down onto Oliver’s cock, bracing himself with his hands on Oliver’s chest. “Fuck,” he sighs once he’s fully seated.

“That’s it,” Oliver whispers as he brushes his fingers over Elio’s thighs. “That’s it. You’re so good, baby. Feel so good around me.”

Elio starts to move, just slow rocks of his hips at first as he gets used to Oliver filling him. Soon enough though, he’s practically bouncing on Oliver’s cock, head tipped back, curls astray, pleasured sounds leaving his kiss-red lips.

“God, I’m lucky,” Oliver sighs. He grabs onto Elio’s hips as he moves, loving the way he can feel Elio’s muscles and bones move beneath his fingers. 

Elio laughs at that and looks down at Oliver. “Touch me. Touch me, Oliver,  _ please _ .”

Oliver can’t deny Elio for even a second. He immediately wraps a hand around Elio’s cock just as Elio slows back down to rolling his hips against Oliver’s, effectively fucking into Oliver’s hand which is still sticky with lube. “That feel good?” Oliver asks, grinning up at Elio.

“Fuck. Fuck  _ fuck _ fuck. It’s like...it’s like fucking me  _ and _ fucking you.” 

Oliver laughs against Elio’s incoherency, but he gets the gist. “Come on, Elio. Wanna watch you cum for me.”

“Oliver…”

“Yeah, I got you.”

“Oliver, I’m gonna... _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum.” Elio stops moving as his thighs seize and his balls draw up. Oliver jacks him off twice more before he’s cumming, spilling all over Oliver’s hand and stomach. Elio pitches forward, collapsing on top of Oliver with a satisfied little groan.

Oliver palms at Elio’s ass, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into that tight heat. “Feel okay still?” he asks into Elio’s curls. “Not too oversensitive?”

“Keep going. Cum for me.”

Oliver doesn’t need to be asked twice. He thrusts up a few more times before his orgasm hits. He grips Elio hard, fingers going white with how tightly he’s holding his boyfriend against him. “I’m sorry,” Oliver whispers against the top of Elio’s head. “I’m sorry for yesterday. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Love you too, Oliver. So much.”

***~***

**_Jackson_ **

I think my plan has worked because my humans did a lot of human kissing. They left me out on the couch for a little, but that was okay because I was very sleepy so I got to take a nap with the boy’s blanket. I do not have any of my toys at his apartment, but that is okay because everything smells like him. His friend comes in a little while later and gives me pets and kisses.

“Lemme guess, they’re in there fucking?” He feeds me a treat from the jar the boy now keeps in his cabinets. “Well, at least they made up, I guess.” I’m left alone again, but that is okay because I can get back to my investigation of the dust bunny under the refrigerator.

My humans come out some time later and we snuggle up on the couch and watch movies together for the entire afternoon. They order in food and Oliver even lets me have a few bites of his dumplings because he knows they are my favorite.

That night, instead of going home, we all sleep together in Elio’s tiny bed because Oliver says it has snowed too much. It is a lot smaller than the bed at home, but I do not mind because I get to snuggle between my two humans. They are not shouting anymore and they give each other human kisses and I have decided that I am a  _ very _ good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments, Kudos, Ideas, etc. always welcome.
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	10. First Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last first ;) There are MANY When Harry Met Sally references to come -- I suggest you all watch the movie (mainly because it's fantastic) or at least YouTube the specific scenes mentioned below!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542607/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44936445921/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542547/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542447/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44936445821/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542367/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542357/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/29999542297/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“Thank you,” Oliver whispers into Elio’s hair. They’re snuggled up on the couch, Elio laying between Oliver’s legs with his head on Oliver’s chest. Jackson is curled up on top of their feet and they’re about a quarter of the way through watching  _ When Harry Met Sally _ and Oliver couldn’t have asked for a better day.

After dinner at Katz’s, they went home to pick up Jackson and headed back out to a wine bar with dog-friendly outdoor seating. There, over a bottle of white Sancerre, they recount the day’s adventures.

“I loved that brunch at the Boathouse,” Oliver said, patting the top of Jackson’s head where it rested on top of his thigh. “We should go there more often, I don’t know why we don’t.”

“Wow, one day in the life of Sally Albright and you’re already a bougie bitch.”

“Hey, if anyone is Sally, it’s you.” They laughed and Elio threaded his fingers through Oliver’s on top of the table.

“I still can’t believe that woman painted us. We have to get that framed.”

“We can hang it in the bedroom.”

“Our bedroom,” Elio said. They’ve been living together for about a month but Elio still can’t quite wrap his mind around it.

Now, on the couch, Elio can’t stop smiling. “You’re welcome,” he says, tilting his head up to kiss at the underside of Oliver’s chin.

“That really was a brilliant idea.” Oliver squeezes Elio a bit tighter. “I’ve got the best boyfriend  _ ever _ . How’d I get so lucky?” 

Elio hums and settles down again, turning back to the TV. “We’re both lucky.”

This entire day only solidified Oliver’s plan to propose at the end of the month, and his stomach swoops with excitement at the thought of putting the ring he’s been hiding on Elio’s finger. “Love you.”

Elio makes a happy little sound in response, snuggling further into Oliver’s arms.

After the movie is over, and after saying goodnight to Jackson, they get ready for bed together and then clamber under the covers.

“An entire year,” Elio says against Oliver’s lips as he leans in for a kiss. “Can you believe it?”

“No,” Oliver says immediately as he pulls Elio on top of him. Elio giggles as Oliver kisses over his neck. “I can’t believe I get to wake up to this beautiful face every single day. Can’t believe I get to call you mine. Can’t believe you put up with me.”

“Oliver,” Elio sighs as he wiggles on top of Oliver. He’s half hard already and Oliver smiles.

“Yeah?”

“I need you.”

“I can feel that.”

“ _ Please _ don’t tease.”

Oliver reaches over for the lube on the bedside table and coats his hand. Instead of bringing his fingers to Elio’s hole, he brings his hand down between them and wraps it around both of their cocks. He strokes them both to hardness and Elio is soon a writhing, whimpering mess. “Feel good?”

“God,  _ incredible _ .” Elio thrusts his hips down to match the pace Oliver is setting and they both groan at the feeling of their cockheads bumping, precum smearing and mingling. Between murmured words of love and each other’s names, they cum over Oliver’s hand and stomach. Elio pulls back just a bit so that he can run his fingers through the mess, mixing their cum into a coagulated mess on Oliver’s skin.

“I am yours as you are mine,” Oliver says, watching Elio’s fingers slide through. He can’t help but think about their DNA mixing right there on his stomach, at the thought of maybe one day starting a family with Elio when, of course, they are ready and much older.

They clean up and get right back into bed, Elio immediately flopping on top of Oliver. “Happy anniversary,” he whispers, half asleep, against Oliver’s chest.

“Happy anniversary, babe. Here’s to many more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this part of the series didn't disappoint! Comments/Kudos always appreciated! For the next part in this series, I was planning on skipping a few years down the line and writing the wedding planning, wedding, and honeymoon. But let me know if y'all have any ideas for the next part!!! Thank you ALL for the love and support and ideas along the way, especially to inthemid80s (here and on Tumblr) for always giving me such fantastic ideas for what these two should get up to!! xoxo 
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


End file.
